wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yule Be Wiggling (video)
"Yule Be Wiggling" (known mainly as '"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 2: Yule Be Wiggling')'' is the tenth Wiggles video released in 2001. This is also the second Christmas video, aftr Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. Song List #Doing a Dance #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day #Here Come the Reindeer #And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning #Murray's Christmas Samba #Jimmy The Elf #Curoo Curoo #Christmas Around the World #Wags Loves to Shake Shake #Angels We Have Heard On High #Christmas Polka #Decorate the Tree #A Scottish Christmas #Come On Everybody, We'll Tap For You #Yule Be Wiggling '''Deleted Songs' #The Little Drummer Boy #The First Noel Release Dates Australia: October 22, 2001 America: October 16, 2001 Album Release The album "Yule Be Wiggling" was released in December the year before. ''CD Songs'' *The Little Drummer Boy *The First Noel Gallery See here Promo Photos YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags in promo picture YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture5.jpg|Henry in promo picture YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWiggles2000Cartoon.jpg|The Wiggles in cartoon picture YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "The Little Drummer Boy" YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture7.jpg|Greg in promo picture of "The Little Drummer Boy" YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture8.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of "The Little Drummer Boy" YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture9.jpg|Murray in promo picture of "The Little Drummer Boy" YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture10.jpg|Henry in promo picture YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture11.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture12.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture13.jpg|Wags holding bone in promo picture YuleBeWigglingPromoPicture14.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in promo picture Trivia *This is the last video for Wags' 3rd costume. *This was the last video to have the 6 star logo at the end. *The song "Decorate the Tree" in the video is different from the album version. *During the Jimmy The Elf intro if you look closly behind Murray you can see a toy Big Red Car. *This video Took Place Before "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party". *In "And A World Is One On A Christmas Morning", the Wiggles sing their song at a studio while clips taking place around Christmas time that were edited together such as Behind-the-Scenes ones are shown. And like "Wiggle Time", a different music video that took place at Wigglehouse was going to be shown but they did the behind-the-scenes version instead. The behind-the-scenes clip was also shown on "A Day in the Life of Anthony Wiggle" aired in 2003. *Some people called it a Christmas video sequel just like when "Yummy Yummy" was the Wiggles' video sequel. *"Angels We Have Heard on High" and the closing scene were filmed at the same time. *Johann Sebastian Bach is mentioned in "Wags He Loves to Shake Shake". *According to a deleted scene, Henry's favorite instrument are drums and he plays one in a deleted song "The Little Drummer Boy". It was also shown in a deleted song: "Reindeer Express" from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. *This is the first official Wiggles video for the Maton Guitar. *The song titles for this video are similar to the titles on Hoop Dee Doo: It's A Wiggly Party! VHS and DVD Gallery Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2001 Category:Sequel videos Category:Videos that have Crocman Projects logo Category:Videos that have Tom Wiggle Studios logo Category:DVDs Category:2001 DVDs Category:Videos